


Campus

by 88888888



Series: College AU [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Daenerys being a great wingman, F/F, Fluff, Margaery and Daenerys being adorable best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88888888/pseuds/88888888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery Tyrell is far from inexperienced when it comes to cute girls, but when she spots shy freshman Sansa Stark staring at her from across the campus, she's completely caught off guard. Inspired by the song Campus by Vampire Weekend (the words inside of the // are lyrics from the song).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campus

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so when I heard the song Campus for the first time, the idea of Margaery all sprawled out on the grass in some ridiculous hipster college student outfit and seeing nervous little freshman Sansa, and getting all cute and blushy and suddenly wanting to know everything about her popped into my head and that's how this fic happened. Also, there's a lot fo Margaery and Dany being cute best friends because that's all I've ever wanted. Hope you like it!

//I wake up  
My shoulder's cold  
I've got to leave here  
Before I go  
I pull my shirt on  
Walk out the door  
Drag my feet along the floor  
I pull my shirt on  
Walk out the door  
Drag my feet along the floor//

“Marg, I think you’ve got an admirer,” Daenerys nudges Margaery shoulder with her toe. Margaery bats Dany’s foot away, and removes the philosophy book she’d been using to block out the afternoon sun from her face. She blinks sleepily, the warm day making her feel lazier than usual, “What are you talking about?”  
“The frosh over there has totally been giving you bedroom eyes.” Dany tilts her head toward the benches near the lecture room, “Ginger with the blue cardigan. Everything she’s wearing is freakishly coordinated.” Margaery smacks her lightly on the shoulder,  
“Hey, you wear high waisted mom jeans with shirts that look more like torn up pieces of fabric you decided to drape over yourself, you can’t talk about bad fashion choices.” She feels a little protective of the girl already. Daenerys pushes her back, rolling her eyes, “Says the one who wears cat eye glasses when she has perfect vision.”  
“Shut up.” Margaery giggles. She rolls over on her stomach to get a better look at the freshman. 

//Then I see you  
You're walking cross the campus//

She’s pretty cute, no, Margaery decides, very cute, with her long auburn hair that falls past her shoulders in longs waves. She’s tall, much taller than Margaery, and Dany’s right, looks way too put together to have been in college that long, with her neatly ironed blue cardigan that compliments her floral sundress. The girl catches Margaery staring and and turns bright red, ducking her head down and looking busily through her backpack. Dany smirks at Margaery, “Aw, you scared the little thing with your smolder again, Marg.” According to Dany, Margaery’s stare can melt glass, “If you’d looked at her any longer I bet she’d have spontaneously combusted. Anyway, c’mon Art History started three minutes ago.” Dany holds out a hand and pulls Margaery to her feet, and they start making their way to class, Margaery discreetly trying to catch another glimpse of the girl before they go.

// How am I supposed to pretend  
I never want to see you again?  
How am I supposed to pretend  
I never want to see you again?//

//Walk to class  
In front of ya  
You look inside  
And turn to the door  
Drag your feet along the floor//

Margaery’s kneeling on the floor, looking at Dany with her best puppy dog face “Dany pleeeeease?” she throws herself into Daenerys’s lap wrapping her arms around her waist, “It’s not that hard, all you have to do is wear that silver eyeliner and your cute lilac top and tell Professor Mormont you’re tutoring someone.” Dany groans. Margaery hugs her tighter, “Come on Dany, I mean the fact that a Professor thinks you’re hot is creepy enough, might as well get some use out of it.”  
Dany rolls her eyes, “I can’t believe Little Miss Margaery One Night Stand Tyrell is asking me to get some blushing freshman’s schedule so that she can awkwardly walk near her or something. If I’d told you you’d be asking me to do this a month ago, you’d have beat me up, and then hooked up with three girls at once to prove your point.”  
“So does that mean you’ll do it?”  
Dany collapses on the floor, knocking Margaery out of her lap in the process, “Fine. Your crush is so pathetic it’s leaving me no choice.”  
“It’s not a crush, Dany! I barely know the girl. I just want to...get to know her…” Margaery protests, turning away from Daenerys so she won’t catch her blushing. Dany gives her a look, “Don’t you dare tell me it’s not a crush when you’re making me flirt with Professor Creepy Ass to get her schedule.”

//Then I see you  
You're walking cross the campus  
Cruel professor  
Studying romances//

Margaery checks her phone for what feels like the eighteenth time. 12:15. Five minutes till showtime. She runs a hand through her already wild hair and adjusts her glasses. Her heart is fluttering in spite of herself. She’s dated plenty of girls, slept with plenty of girls, done dozens of things with plenty of girls, why is this any different? She checks to make sure there isn’t anyone watching and pulls out the girl’s, no, Sansa Stark’s, schedule. Margaery smiles, remembering Dany walking out of Professor Mormont’s office, and waving the schedule in Margaery’s face, “Happy stalking,” she’d said, looking relieved to have the whole thing done with. “And look,” Dany had pointed to where Sansa’s name was printed at the top of the paper, “Your girl’s got a pretty cool name.”  
Margaery reaches in her jacket pocket for her phone, but doesn’t need to as the doors to Dorish Lit burst open. Margaery leans against the wall, trying not to look like she’s looking for anything, much less a freshman, when she sees her. Sansa’s wearing her usual soft pastel sweater and skirt combo, and her hair’s half up half down, giving Margaery a full view of Sansa’s blue grey eyes and high cheekbones. Margaery starts walking, speeding up slightly until she’s about to pass Sansa. “Bro, wait up!” the boy behind Sansa lurches forward, ramming into her. Sansa loses her balance, her long hair whipping around, brushing Margaery’s cheek as Sansa tumbles forward. Margaery grabs her gently by the shoulders, helping her regain her balance. Sansa’s looking down at the floor, her face red with embarrassment, “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry for crashing into you like that, I have like no balance skills and I just-”  
“Hey, I caught you, sweets, no worries.” Margaery cuts her off, one of her hands still on Sansa’s shoulder. They’re finally face to face and Margaery smiles, about to make a flirty remark, but Sansa looks absolutely terrified, her face turning an even brighter red than before. She steps away from Margaery, muttering one last, “I’m so sorry.” before taking off down the hall and out the door, leaving Margaery stuck in a crowd of freshman. 

//How am I supposed to pretend  
I never want to see you again?  
How am I supposed to pretend  
I never want to see you again?//

//In the afternoon  
You're out on the stone and grass  
And I'm sleeping on the balcony  
After class//

“Dany, it was a fucking disaster, I was supposed to sweep her off her feet, not scare the shit out of her!” Margaery groans, flopping down on the bench and resting her head on Dany’s lap. Dany looks at her sympathetically, “Maybe she’s just shy? I mean you know how freshman are, they look terrified just walking down the halls.” Margaery rolls her eyes, “Maybe. I guess I’m so used to being able to just go right up to girls and start flirting with them, maybe that’s why it’s tougher with Sansa, I haven’t gotten a proper chance to go up and talk to her.”  
Daenerys nudges her, “Now you do,” she points to a large section of grass near the bio lab, where Sansa has just sat down. Margaery stares at her,  
“She’s so cute, Dany. It isn’t fair, just look at her.” Sansa’s sitting comfortably in the grass, playing with a strand of hair while reading her textbook. She looks up and her eyes meet Margaery’s. They both turn slightly pink, and Margaery’s tempted to steal the large floppy sunhat Dany’s wearing and hide her face for the rest of her life. What is wrong with her? She’s usually so composed, so in control of her emotions, she’s not used to someone turning her into a blushing mess. When Margaery looks back to the spot of grass Sansa was sitting on, it’s empty. “Oh god, I scared her off didn’t I?” she hides her face in Dany’s lap, but Dany pokes her,  
“Marg, she’s coming over here!” Margaery looks up, and sure enough, Sansa’s walking in their direction, a nervous smile on her face. Margaery smooths her hair, and wills herself to calm the fuck down. Sansa’s reached their bench, and she’s looking down at Margaery, biting her lip. “Hi, I um wanted to give you this,” Sansa mumbles, dropping a slip of paper into Margaery’s hand, “If you want to get coffee or something, text me, ok?” Margaery’s heart is beating so loud she’s sure Sansa can hear, she’s sure everyone on the campus can hear. She grins up at Sansa, “I’d like that. I’m Margaery by the way.” Sansa blushes and smiles back,  
“Um, yeah, I know.” she says, looking slightly embarrassed, “Well, I have to get to class, but I guess I’ll see you around.” Margaery gives her a quick wave,  
“Bye, Sansa!” Sansa bites her lip, waving back, and walks away, leaving Margaery lying on the bench with a grin that feels like it’s taking over her entire face.


End file.
